Searching for Love
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Lame title I know. This is a gill x Angela story based off of animal parade :  so yeah. Gill has been ordered to find a wife after his 21st birthday right as a new rancher moves to Harmonica town! What will this unfold?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Everyone, so since I just got a Wii of my own. ^_^ YAY! I have taken a liking to Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. I have a copy on hold at the library for the time being... But thanks to fanart and youtube videos, I have decided to change the storyline a bit, and make a Gill X Angela/Akari story. Chapters 1 and 2 are 2 seasons apart, yes. And I am still working on chapter 2... but, regardless. I like it. Yay, so here we go! **

Chapter 1: A New Rancher

It was a bright warm day in Harmonica Town. Spring had just arrived. And Gill hated it… Springtime always gave him more work, because of new residents, and new festivals that his father decided to make up.

Gill sat at his desk in town hall… writing out some bills and other things. He sighed deeply. Why did he have to do all of this work?

"Gill?" his father's voice called out. "Gill? Where are you?" The blond rolled his eyes. What could his incompetent father want from him now? Mayor Hamilton walked into his son's office. "Ah, there you are son, how is the paperwork coming along?"

"Same old same old," he grumbled, setting down the pen he was using. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, I need a favor," he said. Gill sat back in the wooden chair and put his hands behind his head.

"A favor?" Gill questioned. _This won't turn out too well._ He thought to himself.

"You recently turned 21 years old," his father began. "And do you remember what your sister had to do when she turned 21?" Gill's eyes widened. He immediately flushed a deep pink.

"What does this have to do with a favor?" Gill asked in a low voice, almost inaudible.

"Let me finish," his father said. "Now, I am going to give you, let's say… two years, to find yourself a wife. Or I will disown you," his father said. Gill fell back in his chair, landing on the wood floor.

"Disown me!" he cried. "You can't do that!"

"I certainly can," he said sternly. "Your sister found a husband, and now they are expecting a second child. You can easily go find a wife. What about that Luna girl who took a liking to you last year?" he asked.

"She's not my type…" Gill muttered.

"Well then, this is where my favor comes in," his father said. "There is a new rancher moving in today. Her name is Angela, and I would like you to go greet her and show her around town."

"What? No way, I'll pass," Gill said.

"Then come with me at least, maybe she's pretty," the mayor said.

"Do I have to?" Gill whined.

"Yes, now get some shoes on, we're leaving in 10 minutes," Hamilton said. Then he left Gill's office, the door slamming behind him.

Angela set down her suitcases and surveyed her surroundings. She winced at the house. It was broken down, the paint was peeling and the porch looked like as if it would collapse right under her feet. The barn was in decent shape; at least it had a roof… _Well Angela,_ she thought to herself. _This is what you get for 5000G. _

"Angela, don't forget that we have to see the harvest goddess," a tiny voice rang out. Angela turned to face the tiny sprite dressed in orange.

"I won't forget Finn," she said with an eye roll. "Just let me get settled in, and you can lead the way." Finn gave a satisfied head nod. Angela looked around again and hung her head.

"Hello there!" an unfamiliar voice called out. Angela and Finn turned. Two people approached them.

"Hello!" Angela responded cheerfully.

"I want to welcome you to Waffle Island! I'm Mayor Hamilton, and this is my youngest son, Gilbert," he said. Gill shot a glance at his father.

"It's Gill, dad," he muttered. Hamilton ignored Gill's remark. Mayor Hamilton stuck out his hand.

"You must be Angela; it's a pleasure to meet you." Angela nodded and firmly shook the mayor's outstretched hand.

"You too," she replied. She reached out her hand for Gill to shake. Mayor Hamilton elbowed Gill.

"Gill, shake her hand," he ordered sternly.

Gill looked up from the ground, and at the girl with her hand out in front of him. Her chestnut brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight. She was really cute. Gill reached out his hand.

"I…I'm… Gill," he stammered, turning pink. The girl smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she responded with a giggle. Gill let go and turned to his father.

"Ok, I met her," he said in a dull voice. "Now may I go back to paperwork?" he asked.

"Yes, you may…" Hamilton said. Gill rolled his eyes, turned and walked away.

"Forgive my son," Mayor Hamilton said as soon as Gill had left. "He's just… tired, this morning." Angela looked at the blond walking down the road.

"It's OK," she said with a blush. Hamilton raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I just want to let you know that there is no deadline for the 5000G dues, just pay when you have some income," he said. Angela nodded.

"Thank you sir," she said with a nod.

"Well, I believe that is all," he said. "I will talk to Gill; do stop by Town Hall sometime soon."

"Thanks," Angela said. Mayor Hamilton nodded and made his way down the road. Angela sighed with passion.

"Angela? Angela?" Finn called out. "EARTH TO ANGELA!" the brunette turned to Finn.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"You like that boy don't you?" Finn teased. "Angie likes a boy, on her first day!" the little Harvest Sprite sang. Angela grabbed him by the collar.

"Will you please shut up?" she growled. Finn was quiet.

"Ok..." he groaned.

**Haha, Angie likes a boy! Angie likes a boy! Hahahaha. Ok, so I'll post soon. And for those wondering about the Channy Story, I'm still writing that too. Hahaha. Kay, Byes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My Faithful Readers! Welcome to another installment of SEARCHING FOR LOVE! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, so here's the gist. It is now fall and there is a huge rainstorm outside. Angela, who wants to keep up with her chores, goes out in it, while Gill, hoping she's OK goes over to help. So here we go! Chapter Numreo Dos! (Number Two) hahaha. **

Chapter 2: Typhoon Season

Angela stared out her window. _Ugh, another typhoon. _She thought to herself. Finn floated up next to her.

"You seriously aren't going out in _that_ are you?" he cried. Angela turned to him.

"I don't really have a choice Finn," Angela groaned. "I have to keep an eye out for my livestock." Finn hung his head. "Fine, you can stay inside," Angela said with an eye roll. Finn's face brightened up. Then next thing she knew, Finn was warming himself by the fire. Angela pulled on her jacket and wool cap. _Here goes nothing. _Angela thought, and she made her way outside into the unforgiving rain and wind.

Meanwhile, Gill was staring out his window. He paced back and forth, waiting for even the slightest image that Angela and Clarinet Ranch were ok. Gill turned to a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Mayor Hamilton entered the room and shut the door behind him. Gill turned back towards the window.

"She'll be ok," Hamilton reassured his son. Gill whipped around to face his father.

"What?" he cried. "I'm not worried about Angela…"

"You're mouth says I'm not worried, but your eyes are saying 'I have to go out and help her'," Hamilton said. Gill narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not…" Gill growled.

"Sure you aren't," Hamilton said. "What is that?" Gill looked at the brightly wrapped box on the table.

"Nothing, it's just a… uh… present," Gill stammered.

"For Angela?" Mayor Hamilton guessed.

"That's none of your business," Gill said, pushing the box aside hastily. Mayor Hamilton shook his head.

"You have to face your feelings Gill; I think you've found love." Gill slammed his hands on the table.

"Father, I'm going to have to ask you to leave now," he growled. Hamilton shrugged.

"Very well, I won't make your decisions for you…" he said deviously." Gill searched his desk for something to throw. Hamilton quickly left before Gill could. Then he turned to face the window again.

Angela made her way into the barn and slammed the doors. Her two cows and her horse turned towards the noise. After a few seconds they went back to eating hay. Angela sighed with relief. She looked up at the gaping hole between the rafters; letting in the rain over her hay supply… great the tarp hadn't held it. She ran over to the wall and got her ladder, attempting to reattach the tarp to the ceiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which startled her enough to fall back off of the ladder and into the soaking wet hay. The tarp fell down again, dumping another few pounds of water on her head. She coughed and sputtered out some rainwater.

"Come in," she said with a cough. A tall man entered the barn, a box in one arm, although she couldn't see his face under his hood.

"Man, it's quite a squall out there," he muttered. Angela stood up and made her way over to the stranger. She pulled down his hood to find none other than Gill.

"Gill? What are you doing here? Cain advised everyone to stay inside today!" Angela cried. Gill shook like a dog and removed his coat to reveal a diamond patterned long sleeve sweater and a white button up with a maroon tie.

"I thought you would need some help," he said.

"Well thanks for the offer, but we should go back to the house," Angela said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. Angela ran over to the barn doors and attempted to open them. The top flapped open them closed again. The bottom wouldn't budge.

"Gill… I don't think we can go back to the house. I think we are trapped!" Angela cried.

**Dun… Dun… DAAAAAAaaaAAAA! OOOOH they are trapped together in the barn! Hahahaha! Uh oh, we is skeh-rued! What will unfold from this? Hahaha. K I'll update soon… if I'm not too busy raising my second kid. Yes it's Gill's child. Maxine is the oldest, Leila is the youngest. K Bye!**


End file.
